The invention relates to an ink composition that is particularly for the printing of non woven fabrics constituted of synthetic fibers. More in particular, the invention concerns an ink composition for the lithographic imprinting of non woven fabrics constituted of polyolefinic synthetic fibers, e.g. polyethylene.
In the lithographic imprinting of said non woven fabrics, for example, the farics known commercially by the name TYVEK, a product of the E. I. DuPont de Nemours Co., there is a well recognized and heretofore unsurpassed technical difficulty of producing a satisfactory and durable chemical linkage between the ink that is utilized for the imprinting and the substrates of the non woven fabrics. The inks that have been heretofore utilized in the attempting to provide suitable lithographic imprinting of the polyolefinic non woven fabrics have constantly produced negative results. This is because the inks do not adhere to the non woven fabric or because the inks must be subjected to a prolonged desiccation time, as much as or more than two or three days. As a result, such inks are not only unacceptable from an economic point of view, but also create a film that lines the non woven fabric and is fragile to the point of breakage when the fabrics are flexed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an ink composition for the lithographic imprinting of polyolefinic non woven fabrics.
A related object is to achieve suitable imprinting of polyethylene non woven fabric (TYVEK), with known imprinting technique in a suitably limited time.